


My way of having you

by AnYagami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adultery, Angst, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnYagami/pseuds/AnYagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[You can’t deny me that. You can’t deny that you’re mine in a way that will never be his.]</p>
<p>"And you’re mine in a way that will never be hers." Nico smiled sadly and pressed the phone in his hand. He pressed so hard that the friction between the phone and his wedding ring began to hurt. "But he has me in a way that you can’t have, and she has you in a way I’ll never have."</p>
<p>"What are we doing, Percy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My way of having you

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished translating it. I wrote this fanfic in Portuguese a while and how many were interested in it I decided to translate into English. I apologize for any mistakes, and hope you enjoy it.

[ wanna see you]

“…and there was this guy who for some reason couldn’t understand that a infirmary was not a good place to put the catch up…”

[I know you want that too]

“…I mean, really? The guy was in a bed and was worried about his aunt’s friend’s cousin or something… ”

[you won’t answer? it’s because of him?]

“ and… Nico?”

“Huh?” He looked up from the phone at the man who was sitting in front of him. “What?”

“Are you listening what I’m saying?” Will looked at him with a not very friendly face, but Nico had no right to complain. He was so busy with the hospital, this was one of that rare moments when they had time to go out and dinner together. Nico suddenly felt his stomach wrap. “Put the phone down. Why are you always with this?”

“No reason… I mean, it was just Jason texting, he asked if we would like to go again for one of those double or triple dates.” The lie left a bitter taste in his mouth and the phone in his pocket suddenly weighed a ton. It rang again and Nico had to fight with all his forces to not check it.

_What the hell am I doing?_

“Well, that last time was kinda fun.”

“If you had fun spending almost two hours watching a movie with Leo and Calypso lovely fighting about everything, there’s something really wrong with you." Will laughed and Nico felt guiltily relieved that he had forgotten about the phone.

"But you didn’t complain when Jason called Percy and Annabeth… It’s weird, isn’t it? We don’t hang out with them has been a long time. ”

“Yeah. Weird.” Nico got up, he hadn’t stomach for this anymore.

“Where are you going?”

“Bathroom. Be right back.”

 

(…)

 

 

“What am I doing?” He asked to his reflection in the mirror as if somehow he could get the answers he needed.

The phone rang again. He wished he could just not check it. Maybe he should just delete them and put an end to all this. Yeah, he should do that. He wished it was so simple but that impulse was stronger than anything.

[I need you. I need to feel you or I’ll go crazy.]

He wanted to say no, he really wanted, but he was weak. He needed it, fuck, he needed so much. Maybe if it had never happened, if he never had tasted, never had felt. Maybe then he wouldn’t succumb so easily.

[I want to have you in my arms. Touch you. Have myself into you and feel you inside me.]

Just the memory of that was enough to make him feel a heat on his entire body and his pants getting tight.

[Tomorrow in the same place at the same time. I’ll be waiting.]

Will is going to be in the hospital. The satisfaction he felt at this thought made him disgusted with himself. He couldn’t, shouldn’t, but wanted. Gods, how he wanted. Even knowing how much was wrong, even trying to stop himself, even knowing later he will regret it. He was his addiction. He needed it like a fucking addict, who would steal and hurt who he love just to satisfy his desire.

[You can’t deny me that. You can’t deny that you’re mine in a way that will never be his.]

_And you’re mine in a way that will never be hers._  Nico smiled sadly and pressed the phone in his hand. He pressed so hard that the friction between the phone and his wedding ring began to hurt.  _But he has me in a way that you can’t have, and she has you in a way I’ll never have._

_What are we doing, Percy?_

Nico felt sorry for himself, and felt sorry for him. Because he knew that Percy felt the same, and that the wedding ring in his left hand weighed as much as his.

 

(…)

 

“For a moment I thought you weren’t coming.”

“For a moment I thought I wouldn’t come.”

He looked at the man standing in front of the door. Percy was waiting only using jeans. Nico couldn’t help but eat him with eyes. The tanned skin, his muscles, six pack, messy hair, sea-green eyes. So handsome and so hot. Years ago he had said something about Percy not being his type, but he always knew that was not the truth.

At that time, Nico tried so hard forget him and move on. He remembered how much he was desperate for it. He remembered clung to Will as a life saver and tried to feel for him at least a third of what he felt for Percy. And with time he did it. Over the years Nico learned to love him. Not like that insane love he felt for Percy, no, it was a different kind of love. A love that they built together, slowly, one step at a time. The kind of love that builds a family.

Percy touched his face. He bit his lower lip and looked at him with those sea-green eyes already clouded with lust.

_We can’t escape, we need it._

He couldn’t, because now he knew that the love he felt for Percy was still there, so deep and strong as before, hurting him and leading him to the brink of insanity. Just as he knew that the other felt the same.

Percy joined their foreheads.

Nico closed his eyes rubbing his nose on his. Feeling his breath, his smell. He could already imagine the taste of those lips that were so close, the taste of that body. His fucking drug.

The Kiss started with the same hunger as ever. The bodies already so well known being touched avidly. It was rough, clumsy. Like naughty children trying to enjoy the most of what was forbidden to them.

Nico pressed Percy’s back on the wall of that filthy hotel room. His mouth began to taste every piece of the body in front of him. Percy lowered his pants quickly.  _Right, the time._  Nico knew they had a time limit.

Greedily, he tried to grab as much he could of the other, Percy’s pre-cum running down from his mouth. Percy was pulling his hair and making amazing sounds. Nico knew he was the only one able to take those sounds from the son of Poseidon, and that always made him so fucking pleased.

Percy growled when filled his mouth, and Nico kissed him, making him feel his own taste. The salty and bitter taste that only Percy had and Nico loved so much.

“Dammit, the phone.” Percy said and only then, Nico notice the phone ringing in the middle of the clothes on the floor.

“No, please. Not now.” Nico had his head buried in the other’s neck. He held Percy tightly, not letting he move.

“Okay.” Percy nodded and hugged him with the same intensity. “Not now.”

They were there for a while, breathing each other skin with their sweaty bodies fitting so perfectly. It felt so good, It would be wrong want to stay like that forever? The phone rang again to remind him that yes, it would be.

Frustrated, he pushed Percy on the bed and laid his body over his. Nico kissed him, tasting, biting, sucking. As if to keep his essence on his mouth.

Bruises were inevitable, even if they have agreed about not letting hickeys or scratches, was impossible to have any control about that. At those moments was impossible to have control about anything.

“I want you.” Nico whispered hoarsely, showing how he was horny. “As no one else has.”

“Me too. As no one else has. ”

And when he was inside Percy, he really felt it. That he had Percy as Annabeth would never have. Flushed, breathlessly, needy, asking desperately for him. And in his mind he could say  _My Percy_. Percy also had him. Hungry, uncontrollable, wrong, shamelessly, moving only by instinct. And in his mind, Percy could also call him his Nico.

Everything was so different. Sex with Percy was exactly the opposite of his usual. So brutal, sexy, rough, without shame or fear. They were hurting each other, saying dirty and sweet words in the middle of phrases that only the two of them would understand. But there was no promises, none of them could promise anything, it would be purely sex. Addictive sex as he had never experienced before.

Nico was penetrating him hard, making Percy moan and touch himself wildly.

Was amazing how all the guilt, all the fear simply disappeared in those moments. Was amazing how nothing else mattered and how easy was not think about anything while he had that man in his arms. Right and wrong becoming just words.

That was just another one of the many filthy places that had witnessed their hoarse moans.

The first time was during a party. He doesn’t remember very well of the party or why he was there. It was so long. The only thing he remembers is being very drunk, and suddenly it was just him and Percy in a bathroom that smelled like vomit and urine.

The second time they could no longer blame exclusively the alcohol. And then there was a third, a fourth, a fifth. It was uncontrollable. He said no, hated himself, felt guilty and dirty but his body still claimed for Percy in a way he didn’t understand. And then there was a day he just stopped fighting against it.

“Fuck, Nico… More… Harder.”

He obeyed. Harder, faster, deeper.

And when he felt his cock being crushed by that tight hole, Nico came calling his name and falling on the man beneath him. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of Percy’s hair bathed in sweat. He was still inside him, feeling the orgasm spasms. It was so good, so amazing.

“I need to answer.” Percy said and Nico heard his phone on the floor. He came out of him and laid on the bed, while Percy picked up the phone.

“Hi, Annabeth. What happened? Yes, I’m leaving the work now.”

Percy walked around the room with the phone supported between the shoulder and his face, collecting his clothes.

“What? He had problems at school again? He is fine? All right, I’ll talk to him when I get home. ”

As he walked toward the bathroom Nico watched the white fluid trickle down his thighs. His fluid. For a moment he felt so possessive, for a moment he wanted to call him his Percy again, having him screaming for him again. She don’t even know how her husband can be beautiful doing that, did she? Did she even imagine that? Percy screaming his name, being filed by his cum like that.

He know this feeling. Jealous. He hated feel it. Again.

“I will not take too long. Okay. All right. I love you too. ”

_It’s now._ Nico knew very well that ritual.

Percy looked at him. Eyes filled with guilt as well as his. Was in those moments that the drug effect goes away and he felt like crap.

The remorse left a bitter taste in his throat and suddenly everything seemed wrong again. 

The things they tried not to think, Annabeth, their kids, Will, the daughter they adopted together. The reasons why they never could throw everything away to not feel guilty anymore. The reality, responsibilities, commitments, problems… Everything was back to his mind. But Nico knew it wouldn’t last forever. 

Abstinence would come and the desire would dominate them again. And then one of them would contact to having their precious drug back.

“What we are doing, Nico?”

“I ask myself the same question every day, Percy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I wrote this after my heart be broken by BOO that why so much angst and that was my way to comfort myself and imagine them together.


End file.
